deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mity
Wokół serii Death Note krąży wiele kontrowersyjnych teorii. Powstają one z powodu złych tłumaczeń, fanowskich spekulacji oraz żartów, potraktowanych na poważnie. Są to zarówno absurdalne teorie, jak i dość prawdopodobne idee. Wiele z tych mitów nadal istnieje, i na tej stronie wyjaśniamy je, aby nie było nieporozumień. W Seriach Nienazwany Shinigami to Light Yagami? [[Plik:Unnamed.PNG|thumb|right|''Czy on jest podobny do Lighta…?]] '''MIT:' Nienazwany Shinigami widziany w filmie Death Note Relight: Visions of a God jest reinkarnacją Lighta Yagamiego. FAKT: Nienazwany Shinigami pojawia się tylko w filmie "Relight Death Note 1: Vision of God". Filmy Relight zasadniczo pokazują to, co w Anime i dodają dodatkowe sceny do tego. Istnieje wiele znaczących podobieństw między Nienazwanym Shinigami i Lightem(wygląd:czerwona chustka, podobnego koloru jak czerwony krawat od szkolnego ubioru Lighta, marynarka, podobna do tej, jaką nosił Yagami, podobny uśmiech. Błyszczące czerwone oczy. A także to, że pyta się on o Ryūka, i wręcza mu jabłko), lecz żaden z autorów nie potwierdził tej teorii. Świat Shinigami to czyściec? MIT:'Według niektórych teorii Królestwo Shinigami jest utożsamiane z Czyśćcem. Obydwa światy to szare strefy, pełne brudu, zniechęcenia, chłodu i beznadziei. Nie wiadomo również jak powstają Shinigami, jednak mają oni cechy humanoidalne, więc stąd też teoria, że byli kiedyś ludźmi, którzy teraz cierpią za grzechy. '''FAKT:'Ani w mandze, ani w anime nie została potwiedzona teoria, że Królestwo Shinigami to Czyściec. Wręcz przeciwnie, powiedziano, że dusze po śmierci po prostu przestają istnieć. Jedyny wyjątek od tego pojawia się w Death Note Relight: Visions of a God. '''Near za pomocą Death Note zabił Mikamiego? MIT: Near zabił Mikamiego za pomocą Death Note. Wpisał jego nazwisko do notesu, aby wpłynąć na jego zachowanie. Zrobił to by Mikami nie przeszkodził mu w pojmaniu Kiry. Ograniczył jego działania w Yellowbox Warehause i sprawił, że potem Mikami popełnił w więzieniu samobójstwo. FAKT: Jest to teoria, utworzona przez Matsudę, który wypowiada ją w mandze. Nie jest jasno powiedziane, czy jest prawdziwa czy nie. Twórcy Death Note stwierdzili, że chcieliby, aby czytelnicy wymyślili własne opinie na temat tej sprawy. Pojawia się prawdziwy Duch L? thumb|200px|right|Sylwetka L MIT: W anime, w odcinku 37 Nowy Świat w chwili gdy Light umiera, pojawia się przed nim sylwetka L, opromieniona światłem. FAKT: Tsugumi Ōba stwierdził, że nie ma Piekła ani Nieba, zaś ludzie po śmierci udają się do Nu (nicości). Teoria pojawienia się więc prawdziwego ducha L upada. Niemal pewne jest, że były to po prostu halucynacje Lighta. A i B pojawiają się w „Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors”? MIT: w Death Note Relight: L's Successors pojawiają się wychowankowie Wammy's House. Według co niektórych, wśród nich pojawiając się A i Beyond Birthday. FAKT: Chociaż postać podobna do L pojawia się w Death Note Relight: L's Successors, pojawia się w tym ujęciu, pokazana jest tylko od tyłu razem z blond-włosą postacią. Również w ujęciu gdy L przemawia do dzieci pojawiają się te dwie osoby, jednak w rzeczywistości akcja ta dzieje się w czasie, gdy Beyond był już zmarły, albo w więzieniu. Near jest albinosem? MIT: Near ma objawy albinizmu, czyli bielactwa. Ma bardzo jasną skórę i włosy, oraz ciemnoszare oczy. Wskazują na to też fakty, że nigdy nie był widziany na słońcu (albinosi są bardzo wrażliwi na promienie UV), źle gra w rzutki, oraz nie patrzy w oczy osobom z którymi rozmawia (problemy ze wzrokiem są jednym z częstych objawów bielactwa). FAKT: Nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone w żadnym fragmencie mangi, czy anime. Również Tsugumi Ōba i Takeshi Obata nigdy nie wypowiedzieli się na ten temat. Co więcej, na początku założeń znaki nazwisk Mello i Neara były odwrotnie, więc to Mello według założeń byłby albinosem. L ma zespół Aspergera? MIT: FAKT: L ma zespół Marfan? MIT: FAKT: Misa ma ADHD? MIT: FAKT: W kulturze popularnej Jacy aktorzy pojawią się w amerykańskiej ekranizacji? center|500px [[Plik:Efron2.jpeg|thumb|right|250px|''Chcecie zobaczyć takiego Lighta..?]] '''MIT:' Ma powstać amerykańska adaptacja Death Note, w rolę Lighta Yagamiego wcielać się mają Zac Efron lub Chace Crawford, ze względu na ich podobieństwo do Kiry. Fani spekulują również, że rolę Misy otrzyma Evanna Lynch, role Sōichirō Yagamiego dostanie Gary Oldman, Jackson Rathbone zostanie Tōta Matsudą, a Ashley Green wcieli się w rolę Kiyomi Takady. FAKT:'''Owszem, planowana jest amerykańska adaptacja serii, ale nie wiadomo jeszcze, kto w niej zagra, więc wszelkie tego typu przypuszczenia są stratą czasu. '''Tsugumi Ōba to Hiroshi Gamou? MIT: FAKT: Alternatywne zakończenie Death Note? MIT: W internecie krąży rozdział Death Note, w którym Light po śmierci pojawia się w świecie Shinigami. Jest to "Alternatywne Zakończenie Death Note". FAKT: W internecie krąży taki rozdział, jednak jest to tylko bardzo dobrze wykonana praca tajemniczego autora. Rozdział ma tylko angielską wersję, brak zaś japońskiej. Nie jest to też żadna oficjalna część mangi. Gdyby był to prawdziwy rozdział, to na pewno byłby on przede wszystkim po japońsku. Amerykański scenariusz i wyciek? MIT: W 2009 roku, w internecie zaczął krążyć scenariusz planowanej, amerykańskiej wersji Death Note Remake 'FAKT:'Scenariusz różni się bardzo od oryginalnej fabuły Death Note. Brak postaci takich jak Misa czy Ryūk, a Light rezygnuje ze swojego planu, zrzeka się notatnika i wraca do normalnego życia. Samo powstanie filmu zostało potwierdzone w w 2011 roku przez reżysera Shane'a Blacka. Mówi on, że Studio zamierzało wyciąć sceny z Ryūkiem, a także dokonać drastycznych zmian w fabule, w wyniku czego Light przedstawiony zostanie jako bardziej pozytywna postać. Informacje te sugerują, że rzeczywiście do internetu przeciekł prawdziwy scenariusz, ale Shane Black powiedział również, że ten scenariusz został odrzucony na rzecz nowego.